


scream it louder

by atinywooyoung



Series: First Milestone Drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinywooyoung/pseuds/atinywooyoung
Summary: «Hongjoong looks absolutely breathtaking like this, beautifully lodged between your legs with only the most wicked intentions in mind.»
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Series: First Milestone Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840264
Kudos: 25





	scream it louder

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **❖ WARNINGS: graphic depictions of sexual intercourse, oral sex (receiving), penetrative sex, unprotected sex, a little back-scratching and hair-tugging, some bites and hickeys but it’s actually pretty soft, overall!**

Eyes of molten chocolate stare right back at you as you lift your head up from the white cushion, a little smile spreads across rosy plump lips and cherry petals dust his lovely cheeks as he purposefully breathes out.

Hongjoong looks absolutely breathtaking like this, beautifully lodged between your legs with only the most wicked intentions in mind.

You are completely bare before him, covered in love bites and goosebumps, a visible trail of his passage over your delicate skin.

Hongjoong kisses the apex of your sex and you shiver for him, closing your eyes for the briefest of moments as a whimper escapes your lips.

“Hongjoong,” you call in a pleading sigh, putting another smile on his gorgeous mouth.

“I like it when you say my name like that, baby.”

Your insides twitch and your core catches on fire as his words hit the silk expanse of your sex as he moves his lips against your needy flesh.

“ _Please_ ,” you pathetically beg, lifting your hips a little to finally meet his touch and get some of the relief you so desperately seek.

Hongjoong lets out a breathy laugh and the vibrations make your eyes close again as a soft sigh moves past your parted lips. Even the smallest and simplest of touches is enough to drive you absolutely mad.

His lips close around your clitoris with exceptional precision coaxing a moan to roll off your tongue in the form of his name.

Your back arches towards the ceiling as he sucks on the little bud, tugs on it as he drags his head a little backwards.

Oh, how he loves to tease you.

You fist the white covers underneath your naked body and as you do so, Hongjoong’s tongue darts out of his mouth and takes its first taste of your dripping core.

The long, impossibly slow lick of his tongue sets your whole body on fire, it forces your eyes to pry open and stare at him with all the desperate need you feel boiling inside of you.

“Do you like that, baby?” He asks with a wicked whisper that makes you whimper in response for he knows, oh damn well, that _you do_.

You gulp down heavily and watch him smirk as you nod your head yes for him a couple of times, eager to feel him pressed on your desire once more.

“I want to hear your voice, baby.” 

“Yes, please, please give me more,” you plea, your back arching for him as his hands move around your hips to firmly grasp the supple flesh of your bottom cheeks and move you forward to give him even better access.

“As you wish,” his whisper is hoarse and his eyes darken as he moves his focus entirely on your dripping wet core, waiting for him so eagerly.

The touch of his tongue coaxes new sighs out of your mouth and as he closes his eyes, humming on your burning flesh, he turns absolutely relentless.

His tongue is pressed flat against your mound one moment, encompassing the needy flesh completely with its rough expanse and then, he’s stretching your inner walls the next, intruding your core to lap at your arousal and pave the way for his cock.

In the span of a few minutes, you are a whimpering mess, trashing on the bed as you keep getting closer and closer to your high.

“I’m—I’m so close, babe—ah!” you let out a mewl as his lips close around your clitoris anew to suck on it hard, blinding you completely as you finally reach your orgasm and quiver under him at the peak of your release.

When you open your eyes once more and focus back on him, Hongjoong is still nestled between your legs, his cheeks completely flushed, lips swollen and slick with the remnants of your release with a satisfied smile spread across them.

 _Stunning_ , you think to yourself as you encompass one of his warm cheeks with your hand to pull him towards you and kiss that devilish mouth of his.

Hongjoong gladly follows your command, comfortably lying on top of your body to claim your lips as his own and give you a taste of yourself, nicely mixed with the sweetness he is endowed with.

“I want to feel you,” you say as your lips part a little so that he can rest his forehead against yours, “I want to feel all of you.”

Your legs pointedly close around his waist, trapping him right atop your sex as you thrust your hips upwards to meet his clothed erection and bask in the way he lets out a shaky breath at the sensation.

Hongjoong attacks the soft flesh under your ear in return, his lips feeling like heaven as they kiss and suck on the tender spot until you are whimpering again for him, softly whispering his name in little pleas that only fuel him further.

Your hands find purchase on his long hair at the top of his head and as he starts blooming roses on your neck, your fingers tug on his scalp to pull him closer in your desperate need to feel him all over you, encompassing you whole.

Hongjoong whimpers at the mix of both pain and pleasure and he leaves your battered skin alone, at last, to hastily remove his underwear and let his erection stand tall between your naked bodies.

The breath hitches in your lungs seeing him completely bare like this, naked and ready for you to make love to him and welcome him back deep inside of you.

“You’re so beautiful, Hongjoong,” you whisper, your fingers tracing the soft lines of his chest and abdomen.

He grunts at your words, excitement sparkling in his eyes as he lets his body drop forward so that he can steal a rough kiss from your swollen mouth.

“I want to hear you scream my name,” he confesses atop your lips and you steal another kiss from him, whimpering his name as you pull him closer to your body, trembling at the sensation of his cock slightly brushing against your aching core.

“Then make me,” you whisper and your words prove to be the final straw to his restraint for he immediately drags his turgid cock against your sleek folds, coating it nicely in your arousal.

Biting down his bottom lip, he aligns with your dripping sex and with a deep grunt, he pushes all of his length inside of you, exhaling loudly as you encompass him completely, at last.

His eyes close and a sigh of elation escapes from his parted lips at the sensation of your walls, stretching so easily around him to welcome him in so gladly, as if he were born to be just like this, deeply lodged within your core.

Your legs hook against his hips anew and the hells of your feet press against his tail bone as you thurst your hips upwards to meet his own, eager to feel his girth move inside of you.

He grunts and rolls his hips into you once, the tip of his cock immediately hitting your pleasure spot with a precision that leaves you completely breathless.

A mewl escapes from your lips in the form of his name, coaxing another grunt out of his lovely mouth.

“You’re already driving me insane,” he says in a whisper as he slowly drags his length out of you, only to slam it back in and bask in the way your walls contract against his turgid desire.

You tug on his hair anew and he bites down your neck in retaliation, adding another purple mark on the tender flesh for you to cover in the morning.

He rolls his hips forward and one of your hands releases its grasp from his hair to reach down his ass and give it a gentle squeeze.

Hongjoong grunts again against your ear and pulls his cock almost completely out of you just to roughly push himself back in and feel your body tense beneath him.

Your mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ as the tip of his cock hits your pleasure spot once more and you can almost feel him smirk against your neck as he starts rolling his hips faster, stretching you further, _deeper_.

“You feel so good, baby,” he whimpers as your walls beautifully contract around his cock, coaxing his hips to move even faster against your own in the desperate search of both of your releases.

The lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the room alongside your sighs and whimpers of utter pleasure and as Hongjoong starts battering your sex you find yourself finding purchase on his back to meet his rough pace and throw the both of you over the edge.

Your nails dig into his skin as you start moaning his name out loud, your legs starting to quiver with the beginnings of your incumbent release.

Hongjoong fervently claims your lips then, the kiss sloppy, all tongues and teeth and whimpers of pleasure.

“Scream my name, baby,” he grunts as one of his hands trails down your body to press hard circles against your clitoris.

Your eyes close, your back arches and you mewl out his name just like he likes it, the way you know will throw him off the edge right along with you.

His hips begin to stutter, his breath hitches and a guttural moan escapes his mouth.

“Scream it louder, baby.”

And you do, oh you do.

His name falls from your lips and fills the room, echoing through the walls until everyone in the building is bound to know who you belong to.

Your body snaps and quivers beneath his just as he explodes within you, white strings of pleasure coating your walls, marking you as his.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers as he comes down from his high, chest heaving as he leaves your sex and falls on the bed right next to you.

You roll on your stomach just so you can keep staring at him looking so beautifully content and well-fucked.

The moonlight shines on his features making him look even more ethereal and if you weren’t able to feel the heat radiating from his body, you’d seriously doubt him being real.

“Do you know how much I love you, Hongjoong?” You ask, your fingers searching for his hand so that you can play with his own, interlace them with yours and never, ever let them go.

“Not as much as I love you,” he says, his lips stretched into a deep smile as his arms move to embrace you and pulling you forward until you’re resting your head against his chest, your ear pressed on the soft expanse so that you can hear the quick beating of his heart—admittedly your favourite sound in the whole world, alongside his laugh.

“Mmm, I’d argue that I love you more,” you say in a soft hum, closing your eyes to enjoy this sensation of being whole again and he laughs under you, shaking his head in disbelief as you lovingly kiss his fingers.

“That is simply not possible, baby.”

A smile stretches on your lips and you look up to him to press a quick kiss on his chin and bask in the way he giggles at the peculiar spot of your choosing.

If you could do only one thing for the rest of your life, this would be it. Kissing him, caressing him, having him so nearly pressed against your body you almost cannot tell where you end and he begins.

They say that happiness can be found in the simplest of things and your little slice of it has a name and that name is Kim Hongjoong.


End file.
